


Albträume

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Boerne Is Hurt, Boerne Is Hurting, Chaptered, Commitment, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: Ruhe sanft, First Time, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, My First Fanfic, Nightmares, References to Sex, Sharing a Bed, Tatort Münster, Thiel Is Comforting, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel/Boerne Slash. Etwas h/c, keine expliziten Szenen. *** Die Handlung setzt ein während der Folge "Ruhe Sanft", nachdem Thiel und Boerne den Selbstmordversuch von Boernes Kollegin entdeckt haben. Boerne ist dadurch mehr aus der Bahn geworfen als vermutet. Außerdem hatte er ja schon die letzten Tage erfolglos versucht, in Thiels Bett umzuziehen ... ein Albtraum führt zu weiteren Verwicklungen. Und hoffentlich zum Happy End.</p><p>  <i>Thiel mußte nach der ersten Schrecksekunde grinsen. Während er noch überlegte, ob er Boerne in dieser doch etwas peinlichen Lage wach werden lassen sollte, oder ob er sich einfach frei winden und aufstehen sollte, rührte sich sein Kollege bereits. Ehe er richtig einordnen konnte, was passierte, wurde er noch fester umarmt und Boerne begann damit, seinen Nacken zu küssen, während er schläfrig etwas unverständliches murmelte. Thiels Herzschlag verdoppelte sich. So peinlich hatte er die Situation nun doch nicht werden lassen wollen.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Die Nacht

**Author's Note:**

> Albträume ist meine erste Fanfiction und stammt vom April 2011.  
> [Originalpost auf ff.de](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4d9c437e0001c6540651d0d8)
> 
> ursprünglicher Einleitungstext:  
> Aus der Zusammenfassung geht ja schon hervor, daß es nichts ist, was man nicht schon gelesen hätte, aber Ihr habt hoffentlich trotzdem Spaß. Es ist mein erster Versuch, mit den Dialogen hapert es noch ein bißchen. Die weitere Auflösung des Falls habe ich zugunsten der Konzentration auf die Thiel/Boerne-Beziehung verändert ... Außerdem konnte ich die Folge leider nicht nochmals ansehen (ist auf Youtube gelöscht). Korrekturen nehme ich gerne an ;)

„Wenigstens können Sie heute Nacht wieder in Ihrer eigenen Wohnung schlafen.“

„Wohl eher nicht. Sie haben den Schlüssel in meiner Wohnung liegen lassen und die Tür zugezogen.“

Und schon war Boerne wieder auf dem Weg in seine – Thiels – Wohnung. Thiel seufzte innerlich. So schnell würde er den Professor also doch nicht wieder loswerden. Aber nach der ganzen Aufregung und dem nur um Haaresbreite verhinderten Selbstmordversuch erschien es ihm jetzt doch ein wenig kleinlich, das Thema noch in dieser Nacht zu klären.

„Morgen früh ruf ich den Schlüsseldienst, das sage ich Ihnen!“, konnte er sich allerdings nicht zu sagen verkneifen.  
„Gerne, Herr Nachbar, es ist auch wirklich nicht mein sehnlichster Wunsch, auf ihrer zu kurzen Couch zu übernachten.“, war die sarkastische Antwort.  
Boerne schien es ja schon wieder gut zu gehen. Thiel lag ein Kommentar auf der Zunge, aber eigentlich war er für jede weitere Diskussion zu müde. Deshalb rief er nur noch ein kurzes „Gute Nacht“ Richtung Wohnzimmer, als er in sein Schlafzimmer verschwand, um Ersatz für sein eingelaufenes T-Shirt zu suchen. Trotz der späten Stunde konnte er dann doch nicht gleich einschlafen. Der Ärger über Boerne, der ungefragt seine Wäsche gewaschen hatte, war noch der angenehmste Gedanke, der ihn wach hielt. Obwohl er in seinem Beruf schon einiges gesehen hatte, ging ihm der Anblick von Frau Dr. Arnold nicht aus dem Kopf. Die übergelaufene Badewanne, Boernes Badezimmer mit Blut überschwemmt, das war wirklich kein schöner Anblick gewesen. Das Opfer zu kennen, hatte die Sache auch nicht angenehmer gemacht.

Stunden später riß ihn ein Geräusch aus dem Schlaf. In der ersten Schrecksekunde wußte er nicht, wo er war. Dann erkannte er sein Zimmer und Boerne vor dem etwas helleren Hintergrund des Fensters.  
„Was ist los?“, fragte er alarmiert und immer noch etwas benommen.  
„Kann ich hier schlafen?“ Boernes Stimme klang anders als sonst, unsicher und bittend.  
Thiel konnte sich nicht erinnern, diesen Ton bei seinem Kollegen jemals gehört zu haben. Jetzt sah er auch, daß Boerne sein Kopfkissen in der Hand hatte. Was in Gottes Namen ... Dann fiel ihm ein, daß Boerne doch ziemlich mitgenommen gewirkt hatte, nachdem sie seine Kollegin halbtot gefunden hatten. Vielleicht verfolgten ihn die Bilder ja auch noch – auch wenn Thiel das bei dem Rechtmediziner nicht erwartet hätte. „Meinetwegen“ murmelte er deswegen und schlug die Decke beiseite. Boerne zögerte nicht lange und lag zwei Sekunden später neben ihm.  
„Mein Gott Boerne, Sie sind ja eiskalt“, brummte Thiel „Wenn ich mich erkälte, geht das aber auf Ihre Rechnung.“  
„Entschuldigung.“  
Thiel wurde jetzt doch langsam unruhig. Boerne klang einfach nicht nach Boerne. Weder um etwas zu bitten noch sich zu entschuldigen war seine Art, und vor allem hatte er seinen Nachbarn noch nie so still erlebt. Außerdem hätte er schwören können, daß Boerne zitterte – das ganze Bett vibrierte sachte, seit er darin lag.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?“  
„Ja“ kam die knappe und nicht wirklich überzeugende Antwort.

Thiel mußte an seinen Sohn denken – Lukas war manchmal durch einen Albtraum erwacht und zu seinen Eltern ins Bett gekommen. Was er geträumt hatte, wollte er nie erzählen. Seinen Sohn hatte er dann einfach in den Arm genommen. Das konnte er nun ja schlecht tun. Andererseits war kaum an wieder einschlafen zu denken, so lange Boerne neben ihm stumm vor sich hin litt. Zögernd streckte er den Arm aus und berührte Boerne an der Schulter, der vor Schreck zusammenzuckte und zurückweichen wollte. O.K., vielleicht doch nicht der geschickteste Schachzug. Aber jetzt hatte er einmal angefangen und wollte wenigstens versuchen, ob er seinen Nachbarn nicht doch noch zum Reden bewegen konnte. Entschlossen zog er Boerne näher heran und legte den Arm um ihn.  
„Haben Sie schlecht geträumt?“ Es kam ihm etwas albern vor, das einen erwachsenen Mann zu fragen. Bei Lukas hatte es meist gewirkt. Zumindest das Zittern war weniger geworden, und Boerne fühlte sich auch etwas wärmer an, wenn auch alles andere als entspannt.  
„Ich ... Wir sind zu spät gekommen“, murmelte Boerne schließlich, das Gesicht an Thiels Brust vergraben.  
„In ihrem Traum?“, hakte Thiel nach.  
Boerne nickte, Thiel konnte die Bewegung spüren. Er strich beruhigend über Boernes Rücken, und überlegte, ob er noch etwas sagen sollte. Aber Boerne wußte ja selbst, daß er nur geträumt hatte und daß in Wirklichkeit alles halb so schlimm war. Wenn man den Selbstmordversuch einer Freundin in der eigenen Wohnung als halb so schlimm bezeichnen konnte.

„Früher ist mein Sohn immer zu uns ins Bett gekommen, wenn er schlecht geträumt hatte.“ Er wußte gar nicht so genau, warum er Boerne das jetzt erzählte. Vielleicht würde es ihn ablenken.  
„Mein Vater hat mich nie in den Arm genommen“, kam eine ähnlich unvermittelte Antwort von Boerne.  
Thiel schluckte. Boerne klang immer noch fremd. Vielleicht sollte er ihn doch nicht weiter zum Reden bewegen, bevor er ihm Dinge erzählte, die er lieber gar nicht erzählen wollte.  
„Versuchen Sie wieder einzuschlafen, O.K.“ Es war viel weniger seltsam als er es sich vorgestellt hatte – vorgestellt hätte, wenn er je Anlaß dazu gehabt hätte – mit Boerne im Arm im Bett zu liegen. Sein Kollege hatte sich mittlerweile entspannt und es war eigentlich ganz angenehm, nicht alleine hier zu liegen. Irgendwie kam ihm das nicht richtig vor – immerhin lag er mit einem Mann im Bett, und noch dazu mit Boerne! Aber was daran jetzt genau falsch war, konnte er im halbwachen Zustand nicht mehr zusammenbringen. Er zog Boerne noch ein bißchen näher an sich und schlief ein.


	2. Der nächste Morgen

Hauptkommissar Thiel fühlte sich wohl, als er am nächsten Tag erwachte. Er hatte gut geschlafen, sein Bett war mollig warm und gemütlich, und ... jemand umarmte ihn. Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich an die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht zu erinnern. Offensichtlich hatte Boerne seine Scheu überwunden und hielt ihn jetzt in einer ziemlich besitzergreifenden Umarmung, sein Gesicht in Thiels Nacken gepreßt.

Thiel mußte nach der ersten Schrecksekunde grinsen. Während er noch überlegte, ob er Boerne in dieser doch etwas peinlichen Lage wach werden lassen sollte, oder ob er sich einfach frei winden und aufstehen sollte, rührte sich sein Kollege bereits. Ehe er richtig einordnen konnte, was passierte, wurde er noch fester umarmt und Boerne begann damit, seinen Nacken zu küssen, während er schläfrig etwas unverständliches murmelte. Thiels Herzschlag verdoppelte sich. So peinlich hatte er die Situation nun doch nicht werden lassen wollen. Außerdem fühlte sich Boernes Mund auf seiner Haut warm und weich und feucht an, und Thiel konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann ihn zuletzt jemand ... in diesem Moment zuckte Boerne, der wohl gerade erst richtig wach geworden war und die Situation erfaßt hatte, erschrocken zusammen und versuchte, hastig von Thiel abzurücken. Thiel dachte nicht weiter nach, es war ein Reflex. Er wollte nicht, daß sich sein Kollege schlecht fühlte wegen etwas eigentlich doch ganz harmlosen. Deshalb griff er schnell nach dem Arm des andern, bevor der ihn ganz zurückziehen konnte, und hielt ihn fest. Was sollte er jetzt bloß sagen?  
„Alles in Ordnung“, war das einzige, was ihm auf die Schnelle einfiel. Er spürte, wie die Anspannung wieder aus Boernes Körper wich. Und dann, als er sich gerade dazu gratulieren wollte, die Situation gekonnt entschärft zu haben, merkte er, daß er einen großen Fehler gemacht hatte.

Boerne hatte „Alles in Ordnung“ offenbar in einem deutlich weitergehenden Sinn verstanden, und fuhr nun fort, seinen Hals, sein Ohr und seine Schläfe zu küssen. Diesmal wach und wesentlich zielstrebiger. Was sich ... eigentlich ... sehr gut anfühlte. Wenn er ehrlich war. Überraschend gut. Großartig, genaugenommen. Und während er sich noch mit diesem ungewohnten Gedanken beschäftigte, arbeitete Boerne sich weiter vor, drehte ihn auf den Rücken, küßte sein Kinn, Nasenspitze, Augenbrauen ... bis Thiel endlich seine Gedanken soweit sortiert hatte, daß er zu einer Reaktion in der Lage war. Mit seiner freien Hand stoppte er Boerne, der ihn fragend ansah. Verflucht, warum war das so schwierig. Er mußte hier erst mal raus und wieder einen klaren Kopf kriegen.  
„Ich ... ich muß früh zur Arbeit“, stammelte er schließlich. Er schob sich aus der Umarmung und stand auf. Zum Glück versuchte Boerne nicht ihn zurückzuhalten. Thiel kam sich ziemlich mies vor, als er wortlos ins Bad verschwand, aber über Gefühle zu reden war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen. Vor allem, wenn er selbst nicht so genau wußte, was er gerade fühlte.

Als er eine halbe Stunde später aufbruchbereit in die Küche kam, schien sich die Lage wieder etwas normalisiert zu haben. Boerne hatte sich zwischenzeitlich auch angezogen und saß mit der Tageszeitung und einer Tasse Kaffee am Tisch.  
„Ich habe Kaffee gekocht. In Ihrem Haushalt wirklich eine Herausforderung, muß ich sagen. Ich mußte zehn Minuten suchen, um die Kaffeefilter bei den Kochtöpfen zu finden. Wissen Sie, es gibt mittlerweile professionelle Hilfe für so was, „Haushaltsorganisation“ nennt sich das. Wollen Sie auch eine Tasse?“  
„Ähm ...“ Thiel war leicht aus der Bahn geworfen. Boerne schien wieder der Alte zu sein. Trotzdem wollte er kein Risiko eingehen „Danke, ich hab’s eilig.“  
Boerne quittierte diese Aussage nur mit einem kurzen ungläubigen Blick, erinnerte ihn aber zum Glück nicht daran, daß er eigentlich Urlaub hatte.  
„Kümmern Sie sich um den Schlüsseldienst?“, fragte Thiel dann doch noch. Er wollte möglichst schnell wieder zur Normalität zurückkehren, und mit Boerne zusammen zu wohnen war eindeutig nicht normal.  
„Ich nehme heute frei und sehe zu, daß meine Wohnung wieder bewohnbar wird“, war die knappe Antwort.  
Verdammt, daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht. In Boernes Wohnung mußte es ja noch so aussehen wie gestern Nacht. Keine schöne Aufgabe. „Rufen Sie an, wenn Sie Hilfe brauchen.“  
Boerne hob den Blick nicht von der Zeitung, aber er nickte. Gut, mehr konnte er jetzt wirklich nicht tun. Mit einem knappen Tschüß war er aus der Tür.


	3. Der Tag danach

Als Thiel im Präsidium ankam, kam ihm das Ganze schon sehr unwirklich vor. So außerhalb des Bereichs des Möglichen, daß er kaum glauben konnte daß es wirklich passiert war. Aber ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend sagte ihm, daß es sehr wohl passiert war und die Sache bei weitem noch nicht ausgestanden. Er würde Boerne wohl darauf ansprechen müssen, sie konnten ja schlecht auf Dauer so tun als wäre nichts geschehen. Aber wie? Das war so ziemlich die unangenehmste aller Unterhaltungen, die er sich vorstellen konnte. Er wünschte, er könnte mit jemandem reden und um Rat fragen. Wobei er nicht einmal genau wußte, wie er das Problem beschreiben sollte. Ganz zu schweigen von der Frage, wen er um Rat fragen sollte. Nadeshda? Seinen Vater? Frau Haller? Die kannte Boerne zumindest am Besten und könnte ihm vermutlich am ehesten die Frage beantworten, was der Rechtsmediziner von ihm wollte. Außer Boerne selbst, natürlich. Aber mit dem, und da schloß sich der Kreis wieder, wollte er am allerwenigsten reden.

Wie auch immer, er hatte einen Fall zu lösen. Der jetzt im Licht der jüngsten Ereignisse noch etwas verwickelter geworden war. Um die Sache mit Boerne würde er sich später kümmern. Und damit stürzte er sich in die Arbeit; im Hinterkopf die ungute Erinnerung, daß auf die Art und Weise seine Ehe geendet hatte. Aber das war natürlich nicht zu vergleichen.

Der Selbstmordversuch von Frau Dr. Arnold hatte dem Fall eine neue Richtung gegeben. Es war Nadeshda, die den entscheidenden Einfall hatte zu überprüfen, wer eigentlich den Totenschein für Frau Wulfes ausgestellt hatte. Mit den neuen Indizien gelang es Thiel, bei Staatsanwältin Klemm die Erlaubnis für eine Autopsie der Toten zu erwirken. Und das keine Minute zu früh – die Kremierung war schon für den morgigen Tag angesetzt. Da Boerne einen Tag frei genommen hatte, übernahm Frau Haller die Autopsie.

Bis zum Nachmittag war der Fall geklärt – zumindest für Thiel. Frau Haller hatte ihn zum Ergebnis der Autopsie in die Räume der Rechtsmedizin gebeten.  
„Es ist offensichtlich, Herr Thiel. Die Tote ist nicht an einem Asthmaanfall gestorben, sondern wurde mit einem Kissen erstickt.“, erklärte die Rechtsmedizinerin.  
„Ist es möglich, daß Frau Dr. Arnold bei der Ausstellung des Totenscheins einen Fehler gemacht hat?“ Thiel ahnte bereits die Antwort auf diese Frage.  
„Nein,“ entgegnete Frau Haller dann auch wie erwartet, „das ist sehr unwahrscheinlich. Jeder Arzt mit etwas Erfahrung hätte das erkannt, und Frau Arnold wäre das sicherlich nicht entgangen.“  
Beide sahen sich an.  
„Das erklärt dann vermutlich auch den Selbstmordversuch“, meinte Thiel.  
Frau Haller nickte.  
„Wie geht es eigentlich dem Chef?“, fragte sie dann.  
„Was meinen Sie?“, entgegnete Thiel überrumpelt.  
„Naja, er klang ganz schön bedrückt, als er heute morgen angerufen hat um einen Urlaubstag zu nehmen. Das muß ein ziemlicher Schock für ihn gewesen sein.“  
„Ach was,“ meinte Thiel „Sie kennen doch Boerne. Den wirft so schnell nichts aus der Bahn. Der wird vor allem sauer sein, daß Sie die Autopsie gemacht und wir den Fall jetzt ohne ihn gelöst haben.“  
Er grinste, aber Frau Haller sah ihn zweifelnd an.  
„Wenn Sie sich da mal nicht täuschen. Man merkt es ihm zwar nicht so an, aber gelegentlich hat auch der Chef Gefühle. Sie haben ihn hoffentlich nicht gestern nacht in seiner Wohnung alleine gelassen?“  
Thiel merkte, wie er rot wurde. „Äh, nein. Er hatte sich ausgeschlossen. Aber heute zieht er wieder zurück.“  
Frau Haller sah ihn merkwürdig an, als wollte sie noch etwas sagen. Aber dann wechselte sie doch wieder zum Fall zurück, um die letzten offenen Fragen zu klären.

Es war spät, als Thiel endlich nach Hause kam. Er hatte noch einiges zu erledigen gehabt, und außerdem, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, auch die nächste Begegnung mit Boerne herausgezögert. Als er in seine Wohnung kam, war sein Nachbar weg und mit ihm alle Spuren seines Aufenthalts. Thiel war erleichtert. Auch wenn ihm die Wohnung jetzt irgendwie ... leer vorkam. Ob er noch bei Boerne klingeln sollte? Dafür war es eigentlich schon zu spät, und den Abschluß des Falls konnte er ihm auch morgen erzählen. Thiel zögerte. Er wußte, daß das nicht gerade nett von ihm war. Aber er wollte Boerne heute einfach noch nicht wieder sehen. Stattdessen ging er früh ins Bett und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen sah er Boerne dann doch nicht, da er ja immer noch eigentlich Urlaub hatte. Das hatte er Abends ganz vergessen gehabt. Die verbliebenen Tage verbrachte er in Münster, um noch wegzufahren war es jetzt auch zu spät. Auf die Art und Weise wurde wenigstens sein Kleiderschrank mal ausgemistet, und er sortierte die Küche neu ein. Boerne sah er während der ganzen Zeit nicht. Der Rechtsmediziner schien viel zu tun zu haben, er war morgens aus dem Haus, bevor Thiel aufstand, und kam offenbar auch spät zurück. Thiel wußte nicht so recht, ob er das gut oder schlecht fand. So oder so würden sie sich in Kürze bei der Arbeit wiedersehen, und er wußte noch nicht, was dann passieren würde.


	4. Die Auflösung

Wie sich herausstellte, passierte gar nicht. Boerne war wie immer und erwähnte den Vorfall mit keinem Wort. Thiel war erleichtert. Zunächst wenigstens. Erst nach einer Weile fiel ihm auf, daß sich doch etwas verändert hatte. Boerne war wieder sein großspuriges und gesprächiges Selbst, aber sie sahen sich nur noch bei der Arbeit. Er überfiel ihn nicht mehr im Hausflur, nahm ihn nicht mit dem Wagen mit, lud sich nicht selbst zum Essen ein – kurzum, er vermied jeden privaten Kontakt. Und jede Berührung. Erst im Nachhinein wurde Thiel klar, wie oft ihn Boerne früher angefaßt hatte. Es war nur oberflächlich alles beim Alten.

Was er nicht erwartet hatte, war wie sehr er Boerne vermißte. Thiel hatte nach dem Umzug nach Münster nicht gerade viele private Kontakte gesucht. Die Arbeit spielte ohnehin die Hauptrolle in seinem Leben. Er kam mit den Kolleginnen und Kollegen gut aus, und mehr oder weniger gut mit seinem Vater. Und für alles andere war Boerne da gewesen. Also, abgesehen natürlich von Liebe und Sex. Wobei Boerne ansonsten schon ziemlich genau die Lücke gefüllt hatte, die seine Ehefrau hinterlassen hatte. Er war rechthaberisch, bevormundend, mischte sich in seine Angelegenheiten ein ... und es lag ihm offenbar etwas an Thiel. Manchmal lag er nachts wach und fragte sich, was passiert wäre, wenn er seinen Kollegen nicht gestoppt hätte. Er sah Boernes Gesicht vor sich in dem Moment, sehr konzentriert und völlig offen. Gleichzeitig war es ihm peinlich, so etwas überhaupt zu denken. Andererseits hatte Boerne sich gut angefühlt, und das hätte er sich vorher auch nicht vorstellen können. Aber es war doch mehr als unwahrscheinlich, daß er sich in seinem Alter noch nicht über seine sexuelle Orientierung im klaren war!

Je länger er nachdachte, desto weniger wußte er weiter. Inzwischen hatte ihn nicht nur Frau Haller zur Rede gestellt, auch Nadeshda hatte ihn nach längerem Herumdrucksen gefragt, ob mit ihm und dem Professor etwas nicht stimme. Thiel hatte keine Antwort gewußt. Was hätte er sagen sollen? Daß Boerne ihn offensichtlich mehr mochte als er gedacht hatte, daß er dessen Gefühle aber nicht erwidern konnte? Daß Boerne in einem unbedachten Moment etwas getan hatte, was ihm nun unangenehm war, so daß er Thiel lieber aus dem Weg gehen wollte? Oder daß er selbst Boerne offenbar mehr mochte, als er gedacht hatte, sich das aber nicht eingestehen konnte? Jedenfalls ging das so nicht weiter. Inzwischen wachte er jeden Morgen mit dem Entschluß auf, Boerne anzusprechen – was aber Tag für Tag durch eine fehlende Gelegenheit zunichte gemacht wurde.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er sich auf seine Stärken besann. Immerhin war er ein durchaus erfolgreicher Polizist, was vor allem auf seine Fähigkeit zurückzuführen war, das Verhalten von Verdächtigen zu deuten und Indizien zu interpretieren. Und natürlich auf Boernes Unterstützung, ergänzte seine innere Stimme, die in diesem Moment verdammt nach dem Rechtsmediziner klang. Wie auch immer, er beschloß, diese Fähigkeiten auf den vorliegenden Fall anzuwenden.

Thiel beobachtete Boerne in den nächsten Wochen unauffällig. Er überprüfte Boernes Musikauswahl zu Hause und auf der Arbeit sowie – das war nicht so ganz einfach zu bewerkstelligen – seine Lebensmitteleinkäufe. Eine kurze Recherche über das ihm zur Verfügung stehende Datenmaterial ergab, daß der Rechtsmediziner seit Wochen kein Knöllchen wegen Geschwindigkeitsüberschreitung oder Falschparken bekommen hatte. Die Ergebnisse dieser Recherche in Kombination mit den aus Boernes Verhalten ihm gegenüber gezogenen Schlüssen ließen ihn zu folgender Erkenntnis kommen: Boerne war unglücklich, aber nicht sauer auf ihn. Woraus sich wiederum folgendes schließen ließ: Boerne bereute nicht, was er getan hatte. Er versuchte eher, zu retten was zu retten war, und vermied jede Situation, die den Eindruck erwecken könnte, er wolle sich Thiel aufdrängen. Das wiederum ... bedeutete, daß Boerne einen Versuch zu Kontaktaufnahme durch Thiel nicht abwehren würde.

Seine Überlegungen waren Thiel bis zu diesem Moment völlig folgerichtig erschienen. Aber jetzt stand er vor Boernes Tür und fühlte sich weit weniger sicher. Am liebsten wäre er wieder umgekehrt. Bevor sein Fluchtinstinkt die Überhand gewinnen konnte, drückte er auf die Klingel. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Es sei denn ... Thiel versuchte gerade, sich darüber klar zu werden, ob er erleichtert oder enttäuscht darüber war, daß sein Nachbar nicht zu Hause zu sein schien, als Boerne unvermittelt die Tür öffnete. Thiel war überrumpelt. Er hatte Boerne vor Aufregung nicht zu Tür kommen hören.  
„Werter Herr Kollege, was verschafft mir die Ehre ihres Besuchs?“, begrüßte ihn Boerne, und Thiel war sich nicht sicher, ob sein Nachbar sich freute, oder ob die Bemerkung eher sarkastisch gemeint war.  
„Ich .. äh .. also hallo. Ich wollte Sie fragen, ob Sie vielleicht Lust auf ein Glas Wein hätten.“ Er hielt die Flasche wie einen Schutzschild vor sich und hoffte, daß der andere nicht merkte, wie unwohl er sich fühlte.  
Boerne sah ihn überrascht an. Er trug schon nur noch ein Hemd, der oberste Knopf war offen. Thiel wurde bewußt, daß er Boerne seit dieser Nacht nur noch in voller Dienstkleidung gesehen hatte. Er sah aus, als hätte er in den letzten Wochen einige Kilo verloren. Bei ihm funktionierte das ja nicht, dachte Thiel. Bei Liebeskummer nahm er eher zu als ab. Zu spät merkte er, daß Boerne gerade etwas gesagt hatte. „Was?“  
„Wie bitte, Herr Thiel. Haben Sie denn gar keine Kinderstube genossen? Ich sagte, daß ich eigentlich schon zu Bett gehen wollte.“  
„Entschuldigung. Dann .. vielleicht ein anderes Mal?“ Thiels Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Vielleicht hatte er die Lage doch falsch eingeschätzt. „Oder Sie schieben ihre Zu-Bett-Geh-Zeit ein bißchen auf. Es ist ja schließlich kaum zehn.“ Ganz so kampflos wollte er doch nicht aufgeben.  
„Eine halbe Stunde hätte ich wohl noch ...“ gab Boerne überraschend nach.  
Sie sahen sich an.  
„Kann ich reinkommen?“, fragte Thiel schließlich.  
„Ja, natürlich.“  
Boerne rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.  
„Sie müssen mich durchlassen.“  
„Äh, ja. Wie nachlässig von mir. Kommen Sie rein.“  
Thiel war erleichtert. Die erste Hürde war genommen. Sie hatten seit dem Vorfall in seiner Wohnung nicht mehr alleine miteinander gesprochen. Bis jetzt lief es doch ganz gut. Er ging mit der Weinflasche ins Wohnzimmer und wartete auf Boerne, der die Weingläser aus der Küche holte.

Boerne kam zurück und setzte sich auf den Sessel – so viel Abstand wie möglich, registrierte Thiel. Aber das war ihm auch ganz recht, er wollte schließlich selbst einen klaren Kopf behalten. Und das war ihm zuletzt in Boernes Nähe nicht wirklich gut gelungen. Boerne hatte ihnen mittlerweile Wein eingeschenkt und Thiels Glas zu ihm hinübergeschoben.  
„Weswegen sind Sie hier?“ Boerne sah auf das Weinglas in seiner Hand und vermied den Augenkontakt.  
Thiel hätte sich gewünscht, sie könnten erst einmal über irgendetwas anderes reden. Aber es hatte wohl wenig Sinn, dem eigentlichen Thema auszuweichen.  
„Also ... wegen letztens. Ich ... können wir das nicht einfach vergessen und alles ist wieder wie früher? Ich bin Ihnen auch nicht böse.“ Pff, jetzt war es raus. Nicht gerade besonders geistreich formuliert, und auch nicht wirklich das, was er eigentlich sagen wollte, aber wenigstens hatte er überhaupt was gesagt.  
Boerne sah ihn an. Sein Tonfall war deutlich schärfer als zuvor. „Wegen letztens – können Sie nicht mal sagen, was passiert ist? Weswegen sind Sie mir nicht böse– weil Sie mich aus meiner Wohnung ausgesperrt haben? Weil ich morgens Kaffee gekocht habe?“  
Thiel fühlte Ärger in sich aufsteigen. „Für mich ist das auch nicht gerade leicht hier!“ verteidigte er sich. „Sie haben doch auch nichts gesagt und gehen mir seit Wochen aus dem Weg! Ich weiß doch gar nicht, was los ist!“  
„Das ist doch offensichtlich, Thiel. So blöd sind Sie doch nun wirklich nicht!“ Ein lautes Knacken begleitete Boernes aufgebrachte Worte, und Thiel beobachtete entsetzt, wie Blut und Wein an Boernes Hand hinunterliefen. „Verfluchter Mist“ murmelte Boerne und begann, die Glassplitter des Weinglases, das er zerbrochen hatte, aus der Hand zu ziehen.

Thiel stand einen Moment starr vor Schreck da, dann lief er los und holte aus dem Badezimmer Handtücher und den Verbandskasten. Wenigstens hatten sie jetzt etwas anderes zu tun als zu reden, schoß ihm dabei durch den Kopf und er hätte fast gelacht. Bei Boernes Anblick verging ihm das Lachen aber schnell wieder. Er warf ein Handtuch auf den Boden, um den Fleck aufzusaugen, bevor alles in den Teppich gesickert war. Um die Glasscherben würde er sich später kümmern. Erst einmal zog er Boerne auf die Couch und legte seine Hand auf das zweite Handtuch. Boerne sah beunruhigend bleich aus.  
„Was ist los?“  
„Ich kann kein Blut sehen.“  
„Das ist jetzt nicht Ihr Ernst, oder? Sie schneiden täglich Leichen auf!“  
„Das ist dann aber nicht mein Blut“ murmelte Boerne, der zusehends blasser wurde.  
„Ist ja gut ...“ Thiel drehte Boernes Kopf zur Seite. „Sehen Sie mal woanders hin, nicht auf Ihre Hand. Und sagen Sie mir, was ich tun soll.“  
„Es dürfen keine Glassplitter mehr in der Wunde sein, und dann muß ein Druckverband drauf. Ich glaube, es ist nichts ernstliches verletzt.“

Thiel konzentrierte sich darauf, mit einer Pinzette die letzten kleinen Glassplitter aus Boernes Hand zu ziehen. Das sah aus, als würde es weh tun. Boerne gab keinen Ton von sich, er hatte die Augen geschlossen und seinen Kopf an Thiels Schulter gelehnt.  
„He, sind Sie noch da?“ Thiel war ein bißchen beunruhigt – was sollte er tun, wenn Boerne das Bewußtsein verlor? War das gefährlich? An das Anlegen eines Druckverbands konnte er sich aus dem letzten Erste-Hilfe-Kurs noch erinnern, aber bei weiteren medizinischen Fragen hätte er doch lieber einen wachen Mediziner neben sich.  
„Ja“, antwortete Boerne. „Ich muß ins Krankenhaus. Wenn doch etwas verletzt ist, Sehnen oder Nerven, dann muß das behandelt werden. Wenn ich die rechte Hand nicht mehr benutzen kann ...“  
„Sie haben doch gesagt, daß die Verletzung nur oberflächlich ist“, versuchte ihn Thiel zu beruhigen. „Ich fahre Sie trotzdem gleich ins Krankenhaus, zur Sicherheit.“ Er konzentrierte sich auf die letzten Knoten.

„So, der sitzt.“ Es war eine Erleichterung, nicht mehr die offene Wunde zu sehen, sondern den frischen Verband. Zumindest vorerst schien die Blutung gestoppt. Thiel legte seinen Arm um Boerne. „Alles in Ordnung?“ Boerne nickte und versuchte, wieder von Thiel wegzurücken. Thiel hielt ihn fest. Er wußte nicht, wie er das, was er fühlte, verständlich ausdrücken sollte. Er wußte nur, daß Boerne ihm wichtig war. Und daß er nicht so weitermachen wollte wie in den letzten Wochen. Und, wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er auch nicht zu dem Punkt zurückkehren, an dem sie vorher gewesen waren. Er wollte mehr.  
„Es tut mir leid“ – das war als Anfang so gut wie alles andere, und stimmte auf jeden Fall. „Ich war nur überrascht, ich ... ich hatte damit nicht gerechnet. Ich ... wir ... ich meine, wir können das gerne versuchen.“  
„Was?“, fragte Boerne, aber er wehrte sich nicht mehr gegen Thiels Umarmung, was dieser als gutes Zeichen nahm.  
„Stellst du dich jetzt absichtlich dumm?“ fragte Thiel. „Du weißt doch genau, was ich meine.“  
„Seit wann sind wir denn per Du, wenn ich fragen darf?“  
„Seit du mich geküßt hast! Spätestens dann wechselt man nämlich zum du, das weiß sogar ich!“  
Thiel konnte Boernes Lächeln fühlen. Das war nun wirklich ein gutes Zeichen.  
„Den Teppich kann ich vermutlich wegwerfen. Blutflecken gehen nie mehr richtig raus. Und ich muß immer noch ins Krankenhaus.“ Boerne klang überraschend normal. „Thiel? Läßt du mich los? Ich meine das Ernst mit dem Krankenhaus. Mit Handverletzungen ist nicht zu spaßen.“  
„Sofort“, antwortete Thiel. Nach der ganzen Aufregung wollte er Boerne am liebsten gar nicht mehr loslassen. Außerdem wollte er noch etwas zu Ende bringen. „Du bist doch nicht in akuter Lebensgefahr?“  
„Nein.“  
Thiel sah Boerne an. Boerne sah zurück. Ein bißchen unsicher noch, fragend.  
„Ich habe das noch nie gemacht ...“ Thiel fühlte sich ziemlich albern, aber er hatte einfach das Bedürfnis, Boerne zu warnen.  
„Einen Verband angelegt?“ In Boernes Blick lag ein Lächeln.  
„Du weißt doch ganz genau, was ich meine“, murmelte Thiel und beugte sich vor. Der Unterschied war eigentlich nicht groß. Nur daß Thiel sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte, wann er das letzte Mal eine Frau geküßt und sich dabei so überwältigt gefühlt hatte.

Zum Glück wurde alles weitere durch die unmittelbare Notwendigkeit ärztlicher Versorgung aufgeschoben. Vielleicht sollte er doch noch ein paar Wissenslücken schließen, bevor ... obwohl, Boerne würde ihm sicher liebend gerne detaillierte Vorträge ...  
„Stimmt was nicht,“ fragte Boerne besorgt, das Telefon in der Hand „du hast eine ziemlich ungesunde Gesichtsfarbe, burgunderrot würde ich sagen.“  
„Äh. Oh, nein, alles in Ordnung. Was willst du denn mit dem Telefon, ich habe doch gesagt ich fahre dich?“  
„Ich rufe jetzt erst Mal Prof. Liebermann an. Er ist die hiesige Kapazität in der Handchirurgie und mir noch einen Gefallen schuldig. Ich laß mich doch nicht von dem erst besten Metzger in der Notaufnahme versorgen!“  
„Boerne, du bist echt schrecklich. Etwas mehr Vertrauen ins deutsche Gesundheitswesen könntest du schon haben."  
„Ach was, ich kenne meine Kollegen. Deshalb bin ich ja so vorsichtig. Und diese Hand ist Gold wert, wenn man bedenkt wie viele Verbrechen ohne meinen selbstlosen Einsatz unaufgeklärt geblieben wären ...“

Thiel lächelte. Alles war wie immer. Nur besser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _O.K., jetzt habe ich hoffentlich die letzten Tippfehler rausgefischt und auch noch einen Schlußsatz eingefügt, damit es vollends kitschig wird ;)_
> 
> _Nicht von mir stammt in diesem Kapitel die Idee mit dem "Ich kann mein eigenes Blut nicht sehen" - aber ich weiß beim Besten willen nicht, ob ich das irgendwo in einer Fanfiction-Geschichte gelesen habe, oder ob es aus dem echten Leben, will sagen aus echter Fiktion stammt. Auch das mit dem Metzger in der Notaufnahme habe ich quasi geklaut, das kam so ähnlich in einer anderen Boern/Thiel-Geschichte vor. Das ist zumindest alles, was mir beim nochmaligen Lesen aufgefallen ist - es ist nicht immer einfach, eigene von fremden Ideen zu trennen._


	5. Epilog 1: Überraschung oder der Morgen danach

Da saß er nun an diesem sonnigen Sonntagmorgen mit einem Kaffe in seiner Küche, während in seinem Bett Karl-Friedrich Boerne, Chef der Münsteraner Rechtsmedizin, schlummerte. Daß er sich einmal in dieser Situation wiederfinden würde, daran hätte Thiel noch vor wenigen Wochen nicht einmal im Traum gedacht. Noch viel weniger hätte er sich die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht vorstellen können – oder wollen, was das anging. Er war überrascht, aber angenehm. Daß er Boerne nicht nur irgendwie mochte und schätzte, sondern eher ... also doch ziemlich speziell mochte, das hatte er, wenn auch etwas widerstrebend, während des Wulfes-Falls erkennen müssen. Doch selbst wenn ihn zu diesem Zeitpunkt jemand gefragt hätte, für welche Art von Liebhaber er den Pathologen hielt – nicht daß irgendjemand je auf die Idee gekommen wäre, ihm so eine Frage zu stellen! – er hätte mit seiner Einschätzung nicht weiter daneben liegen können. Er hätte sich Boerne nur so vorstellen können, wie sein Kollege eben war: egozentrisch, redselig, von sich selbst eingenommen und wenig rücksichtsvoll. Dabei hatte er jedoch vergessen, daß es neben dem Boerne im Allgemeinen noch den Boerne bei der Arbeit gab: absolut konzentriert, gründlich und leidenschaftlich.

Nach dieser Nacht konnte er sich vorstellen, wie man sich als Leiche auf Boernes Seziertisch fühlte. Also, natürlich nicht im wörtlichen, sondern im übertragenen Sinn. Er hatte noch nie, mit niemandem, das Gefühl gehabt, derartig ... wichtig zu sein. Niemand hatte sich je so auf ihn konzentriert. Mangelnde Gründlichkeit konnte man Boerne auch nicht vorwerfen. Nach seinem subjektiven Eindruck war letzte Nacht jeder Quadratzentimeter seines Körpers geküßt worden. Der ein oder andere sogar wiederholt. Und auch über den Rest konnte er sich nicht beschweren. Was schließlich die Redseligkeit anging, da hatte er sich selbst überrascht und Boerne um Längen geschlagen. Das galt auch für die Lautstärke. Thiel wurde es ziemlich unbehaglich bei dem Gedanken. Vielleicht sollte er den Nachbarn in den nächsten Tagen lieber aus dem Weg gehen ...

Zum Glück wurde er durch Boernes fröhliches „Einen guten Morgen, Herr Thiel!“  
aus diesem peinlichen Gedanken gerissen. Ehe er sich noch nach dem Pathologen umdrehen konnte, hatte der ihn schon umarmt und ihm einen Kuß auf die Wange gedrückt. Thiel mußte lächeln. Er hatte inzwischen gelernt, daß Boerne, wenn er denn erst einmal wach war, in wenigen Sekunden von Null auf Hundert beschleunigte, und daß es ein Zeichen ausgesprochen guter Laune war, wenn er mit Herr Thiel, Herr Nachbar oder Herr Kollege angesprochen wurde. Er spürte Boernes Kinn auf seiner Schulter und sah auf den Arm, der ihn umschlang.  
„Morgen Boerne.“ Trotz allem war er ein wenig verlegen und ein kleines bißchen unsicher, wie er sich an diesem Morgen verhalten sollte.  
„Warst du noch nicht duschen? Du duftest wie ein Iltis nach dem Winterschlaf, muß ich sagen. Und mit duften meine ich ...“  
„He!“, empörte sich Thiel. „Gestern Nacht klang das aber ganz anders!“  
„Gestern war gestern und heute ist heute“, erklärte Boerne leichthin. „Wollen wir zusammen duschen?“

Thiel verfluchte, daß ihn Boerne immer noch so leicht aus der Fassung und in Verlegenheit bringen konnte. Er spürte förmlich, wie er rot anlief.  
„Wenn ich mir die Farbe deiner Ohren so ansehe, würde ich sagen, das ist ein Ja ...“, murmelte Boerne, sein Mund nur Millimeter von dem verräterischen Körperteil entfernt. Und ehe Thiel noch Einspruch erheben konnte, wurde er schon von seinem hyperaktiven Pathologen – Partner, verbesserte er sich – an der Hand Richtung Bad gezogen. Auf das Frühstück, soviel war klar, würde er noch eine Weile warten müssen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Vielen Dank an Nipfel fürs Betalesen! Alle noch übrig gebliebenen Fehler sind meine eigene Schuld ;)_


	6. Epilog 2: Commitment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Vielen Dank an Nipfel fürs Betalesen! Sie hat mich auch drauf hingewiesen, daß Boernes Mutter wohl vor "Ruhe Sanft" gestorben ist, weil man in der Folge einen entsprechenden Grabstein sieht (den ich übersehen habe)._
> 
> _Weil es für die ... naja, Handlung ... unverzichtbar ist, lebt bei mir Boernes Mutter noch. Wenn ich Thiel und Boerne eine romantische Beziehung andichten kann, ist das Wiederaufleben einer Mutter schließlich eine Kleinigkeit ;)_

„Sie sollten noch auf Professor Boerne warten. Er hat angerufen, daß er gleich zum Tatort kommt, und wenn die Leiche dann schon auf dem Weg ins Institut ist, kann ich mir das noch den ganzen Tag anhören.“  
Thiel mußte Frau Haller da zustimmen. Daß er unter einem mißgestimmten Boerne noch mehr zu leiden haben würde, konnte sie natürlich nicht wissen. Sie hatten bisher davon abgesehen, die Kollegen „über die Veränderungen in ihrer persönlichen Beziehung zu informieren“, wie Boerne es ausdrückte. Um Verwirrung zu vermeiden, duzten sie sich zwar inzwischen auch bei der Arbeit, das wunderte aber nach so vielen Jahren niemanden.

Auf Streit hatte er jetzt jedenfalls wirklich keine Lust – der Pathologe war drei Tage auf einem rechtsmedizinischen Kongreß in Klagenfurt gewesen, und Thiel freute sich eigentlich auf ein friedliches Wiedersehen. Die letzten Tage hatten sich ohnehin gezogen wie Kaugummi. Er hatte wenig zu tun gehabt und konnte Boerne die Hälfte der Zeit nicht einmal telefonisch erreichen, weil der auf der Tagung sein Handy ausgeschaltet hatte. Erst heute morgen war mit dem Fund einer Leiche im Münsteraner Stadtwald wieder Leben in die Abteilung gekommen. Frau Haller hatte Boerne schon in Kenntnis gesetzt, und der war jetzt vom Flughafen direkt auf dem Weg zum Tatort.

Die Spurensicherung packte gerade ihre Ausrüstung wieder zusammen, Frau Klemm nutzte die Gelegenheit zu einer Zigarette, nachdem die Spuren gesichert waren, und Nadeshda unterhielt sich mit Meier, als Boerne endlich um die Ecke bog. Thiels Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Man konnte an Boernes zügigem Schritt schon von weitem erkennen, daß er sich freute – entweder über den Leichenfund, was Frau Haller hoffentlich denken würde, oder über das Wiedersehen mit Thiel, was Thiel insgeheim hoffte. Trotzdem erstaunte es ihn, daß Boerne direkt auf ihn zusteuerte, statt als erstes einen Blick auf den Toten zu werfen. Er würde doch nicht etwa … Er tat es. Ehe er sich versah, hatte ihn Boerne schon zur Begrüßung umarmt und geküßt.

Während Thiel noch zwischen der Freude über das Wiedersehen und dem dringenden Bedürfnis, sich vor den Blicken der anderen in ein Erdloch zu verkriechen schwankte, nahm Boerne ungerührt Leiche und Tatort in Augenschein. Nach einigen Sekunden riskierte Thiel einen Blick auf die Kollegen. Die Mannschaft der Spurensicherung hatte sich hastig in die Arbeit vertieft und tat, als hätte sie nichts gesehen. Nadeshda kramte in ihren Unterlagen, aber der Teil ihres Gesichts, den er sehen konnte, hatte eine bedenklich leuchtende Farbe angenommen. Frau Klemm hatte sich offensichtlich beim Rauchen verschluckt und kämpfte mit einem Hustenanfall. Und Frau Haller sah einfach nur Boerne nach mit einem leichten Schmunzeln und einem Gesichtsausdruck, der mehr als deutlich „Hab ich’s doch gewußt“ sagte. Die Diskussionen darüber, ob, wann und wie sie die anderen informieren würden, hatten sich damit wohl erledigt. Langsam gewann die Freude überhand. Boerne war wieder da.

 

***

 

Als sie nach einem hektischen Tag endlich abends zu Hause zur Ruhe kamen, konnte Thiel es sich doch nicht verkneifen, das Thema noch einmal anzusprechen.  
„Sag mal, waren wir uns nicht eigentlich einig, daß unser Privatleben die Kollegen nichts angeht?“  
„Einig, was heißt hier einig … wir hatten uns doch noch gar nicht festgelegt. Außerdem fand ich, es war an der Zeit. Es ist doch Unsinn, daß dir das immer noch peinlich ist.“  
„Wieso mir? Du wolltest doch nicht!“  
„Das habe ich nie so gesagt. Ich war schon immer der Meinung, daß Ehrlichkeit eine wesentliche Komponente im sozialen Miteinander …“  
„Aha.“  
„Was, aha. Was soll mir denn das jetzt sagen?“  
„Das heißt, aha, du hast überhaupt nicht nachgedacht. Du hast einfach vergessen, daß die anderen auch noch da sind.“  
Boerne sah ihn verlegen an. „Ich habe mich gefreut dich wiederzusehen.“  
Thiel mußte grinsen. „Naja, jetzt ist es jedenfalls raus. Hat auch sein Gutes.“

Boernes Gesicht nahm einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck an. „Dein Vater wird nun ja wohl auch davon erfahren …“  
„Oh nein! Ich habe die Klemm zum Schweigen verpflichtet!“  
„Wie hast du das denn geschafft?“, fragte Boerne skeptisch.  
„Ach … da will ich lieber nicht drüber reden …“  
Tatsächlich war das Gespräch mit Frau Klemm ein mehr als unangenehmes Erlebnis gewesen. Die beiden wesentlichen Punkte, um die es ging, wollte lieber keiner von beiden aussprechen – daß Thiel mit Boerne und Wilhelmine Klemm mit Thiel Senior schlief. Ohne die Dinge beim Namen zu nennen war die Unterhaltung ziemlich kompliziert geworden. Schließlich hatte er seiner Vorgesetzten aber doch das Versprechen abgerungen, seinem Vater nichts von dem Vorfall am Tatort zu erzählen, bevor er nicht selbst mit ihm gesprochen hatte.  
„.. und deshalb muß ich jetzt selbst mit meinem Vater reden.“  
„Das ist doch nicht so schwierig“, meinte Boerne. „Dein Vater muß ja schon alleine aufgrund seiner politischen Einstellung …“  
„Wenn das nicht so schwierig ist, dann red du doch mit deiner Mutter!“  
„Niemals! Ich meine, nie. Also nein.“ Boerne war merkbar bleich geworden.

Thiel war überrascht über die heftige Reaktion. Und auch ein wenig verletzt. Er konnte verstehen, daß Boerne sich vor einer solchen Unterhaltung gerne drücken wollte – er selbst hatte ja auch keine große Lust mit seinem Vater zu reden. Eigentlich albern, aber Eltern blieben eben immer Eltern, egal wie alt man war. Aber bei Boerne klang das anders. Und die Vorstellung, daß Boerne ihn womöglich tatsächlich für immer vor seiner Familie verheimlichen wollte, gefiel ihm gar nicht.  
„Wieso nicht?“ fragte er schließlich, nachdem der Pathologe schon einige Minuten geschwiegen und sich mit der Anordnung diverser Gegenstände auf dem Tisch beschäftigt hatte. Boerne zuckte mit den Achseln. Schlecht, ganz schlecht, dachte Thiel. Wenn Boerne nichts sagte, war das immer ein verdammt schlechtes Zeichen.  
„Deine Mutter macht doch einen ganz netten Eindruck. Ich dachte eigentlich daran, sie Weihnachten einzuladen …“  
„Wie bitte?!“  
„Boerne … das war ein Scherz.“ Er versuchte es noch einmal „Hör mal, das ist doch kein Drama. Wir sind beide alt genug, daß es uns egal sein kann was die Verwandtschaft denkt. Es kann uns sowieso egal sein, was irgendjemand denkt.“  
Schweigen.  
Es war schwer, Boerne böse zu sein, wenn er wie ein Häufchen Elend da saß. Und eigentlich, dachte Thiel, war es nicht wirklich wichtig.

„Du mußt nicht mit deiner Mutter reden, wenn du nicht willst, O.K.“ Er redete einfach weiter, irgendwann mußte sich Boerne ja auch wieder zurückmelden. „Aber mein Vater kriegt es so oder so irgendwann raus, da kommen wir nicht drumrum. Aufregen wird der sich nicht, da hast du wohl Recht. Aber er wird uns mit überflüssigen guten Ratschlägen auf die Nerven gehen. Mach Dich schon mal auf was gefaßt.“  
Boerne sah ihn an. Sein Gesicht hatte wieder eine normale Farbe angenommen. In den Mundwinkeln sah Thiel die Andeutung eines Lächelns. Gottseidank, dachte er. Die Krise ist für heute abgewendet.  
„Wenn es dir so wichtig ist, dann werde ich den mütterlichen Segen auch einholen“, erklärte Boerne plötzlich leichthin. Thiel konnte die Anspannung hinter dem lockeren Tonfall hören. Boerne sah ihn weiter an, und er verstand, daß das wichtig war. Für Boerne. Und für sie beide. Was er eigentlich darauf antworten wollte, wollte ihm noch nicht so richtig über die Lippen. Er griff einfach zur im Moment passenden Alternative.  
„Du hast mir auch gefehlt.“

 

♥ Fin ♥


End file.
